


Ice Cream Surprise

by alisha_winchester_collins



Series: Ben/Reader [4]
Category: Ben Mendelsohn - Fandom, Star Wars RPF
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-13 04:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11177028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisha_winchester_collins/pseuds/alisha_winchester_collins
Summary: Prompt: Ben Mendelsohn + Ice Cream





	Ice Cream Surprise

“If you think you can do something but you’re not sure, you should try. Like, if you really don’t think you can do it, okay fine. But if you think you might be able to do it, go for it.” The words echoed in your mind and you tried not to roll your eyes at your boyfriend as he spoke.

“You forgot ‘you idiot’ at the end.” Was all you said in reply.

“I was trying to be polite darling, we _are_ in public.” Ben said to you and smirked as he observed your current dilemma.

“By quoting yourself?” You turned around to face him and saw the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“You’re the one who said that you find my words inspiring.” And it was true, Ben was always modest and you knew that he was just trying to lighten the mood a little.

“Well I didn’t expect them to be of use here… but I guess you’re right.” You were determined to see this through.

It was a relatively pleasant afternoon in Melbourne, something that didn’t always go in the same sentence together, ‘pleasant’ and ‘afternoon’ as Ben had said, but if that meant today was a unique day, you were going to make the most of it. And after spending the last two hours outdoors in the blazing sun, the familiar sight of Ben & Jerry’s Ice Cream Shop across the street had made your heart flutter. Obviously, you had not failed to pass up the opportunity to make a little joke about the name, but when Ben had suggested you try one of the more… _unique_  flavors of ice cream that were most likely Australian specialty only, you had hesitated. Maybe you had heard of a few names before, back in the USA shops as well, but you weren’t really one to dare to try… interesting combinations of ice-cream… and yet, Ben had promised that nothing was _too_  far-fetched no matter how the names sounded.

“Do you want to do the honors?” Ben asked. 

The two of you were sitting in the park by a bench, but thankfully there weren’t a lot of people around at this hour. It was his idea to stay here instead of walking over to the shop and you didn’t ask why.

“No. I think you should.” You trusted him; after all, this first trip to Melbourne with him meant that he knew the best of his hometown. “Surprise me.”

“I’ll be back in 5 minutes.” 

You closed your eyes and sighed while you waited. It was only ice-cream, how different could they be from the ice-cream you were used to back home? The answer came within no time as you glanced up and saw Ben heading over with not one or two but _three_  different cups of ice cream in his hands. 

“Why are they all covered?” You said pointedly when you noticed a cover on each of the ice cream cups, hiding its flavors from you.

“It’s a surprise.” He replied casually and sat down next to you, placing the three cups on the table. “You’re going to try a bite from each, without knowing the flavor or what they look like.”

“And how do you propose that?” This wasn’t exactly what you had planned.

In reply, Ben simply leaned over and gently slipped off the scarf around your neck and wordlessly asked you the question that was obvious to you now. He wanted to blindfold you. 

“Okay.” 

“It’ll be alright darling.”

His soft voice tickled your cheek as he brushed your hair behind and tied the scarf over your eyes. After that, it was all up to you, as Ben lifted the covers off and handed you one cup for you to taste. The first two turned out to be called ‘Phish Food’ and ‘Tubby Hubby’ which were not as _different_  as you thought they sounded, but the third one took you by surprise.

“Really Ben?” You didn’t even need the blindfold or him to tell you what this flavor was.

“What?” He looked at you with the most innocent of smiles.

“This is Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough.” Surely enough, you could see the cookie dough inside the cup.

“Is it?” He frowned and took the cup from your hands and tasted it himself. “I don’t know how that happened.” 

Shaking your head, you couldn’t help but giggle at his attempt to not know what he was doing; after only two tries, he had made sure to get you your favorite flavor - which incidentally was also his - and you were glad for that. 

“Thank you Ben, this was lovely.” You said, interrupting him eating the ice cream with a kiss on his cheek.


End file.
